


The dress looked cute, actually.

by JaneBug



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, beaujester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneBug/pseuds/JaneBug
Summary: The dress looked cute, actually. Maybe a little too cute.





	The dress looked cute, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic?  
> I just got inspired by some fanart by Ruushes on Tumblr. Enjoy the cuteness!  
> (I can only write short things, okay? It's how it is. If you notice any mistakes, let me know.)

Jester hadn’t really expected Beau to go along with it, but here they were, feet in the sand, both in cute dresses. All in all, she didn’t seem as upset by the bowties and matching sun hat as one would think.

It was a beautiful afternoon, and the water was still warm. They walked along the shore, splish-splashing here and there, getting the hems of their dresses wet.

“I still can’t believe we’re here Jessie.”

“And we look so cute” she laughed, wiggling her eyebrows and twirling slightly.

“This dress isn’t as bad as I thought,” Beau said, kicking the air “I can move in it at least.”

Jester could see her toned legs now, shiny with sea water, powerful and lean, strong and probably soft and-

“Hey, you with me?” Beau waved a hand in front of her face, grinning slightly.

“Oh I, uh, yes! I was just looking at your, well, my dress.”

“Ah shit, you’re right Jessie, I’m getting it wet.” She picked up the skirt and tied it in a knot, revealing her usual leggings “There, perfect.”

Jester found herself silently agreeing, but not quite about the dress. She shook her head, focusing on their conversation.

“Y-yeah, it looks awesome now Beau, and you can totally kick butt and stuff!”

“Yours looks really nice Jess, did you wear them a lot?”

“I still do, but we’re always in armour these days.”

“True… true… but it wouldn’t hurt, ya know, morale, to have you in a dress once in a while.” She paused awkwardly “To relax I mean!”

“Yeah, yeah, totally, relax, right.”

They both looked away, at the waves, the sunset, the suddenly very interesting rocks around them. Then Jester felt something touch her hand - the back of another hand. Slowly, she intertwined their fingers, still looking away. Then Beau jerked away, seemingly realizing what she was doing.

“Oh, uh, the group, yeah the group! We should probably see if – “

"If they are all okay and stuff, yeah! But Beau -”

“Y-yeah Jessie?”

“You can hold my hand if you want to”, she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Beau drags a single hand down her face, blushing severely, trying to hide it with a cough.

“Right, well, this way then!” she grabs Jester’s hand a little too hard, but she doesn’t mind. They walk back a little, seeing how far from the rest of them they had walked.

Beau’s foot catches on a rock, but she doesn’t fall until Jester crashes into her. They both splash in the shallow water, laughing and cursing the small stone.

“Aww man Jess, I was doing so good and now your dress is all fucked up…”

“That’s okay Beau”, she says, smiling cheekily, “we can change in my room.”

Beau helps her up. There’s a look between them. Jester catches herself looking at Beau’s lips, and then Beau looking at hers.

“Uh… let’s go get changed?” Beau says, not moving away.

“Yeah, we should do that”, she says, leaning a bit closer.

“Right, I’ll just- “

She doesn’t have time to finish the thought, as Jester gets on the tips of her toes and kisses her. It’s short and sweet but it leaves Beau as red as her dress.

“Come on then, I’ve got a green one you’ll love.”

Jester pulls her by the hand, and she lets her. It’s going to be a fun night in Nicodranas.


End file.
